


Gotham's First Ladies of Animal Rights

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Socialite Central [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, although technically steph is the only one of them who appears, and that she is dating cass lmao, because this is a fake news article, from a 'the catwomen adopted stephanie' au, which will probably get slowly expanded to imply steph is also a thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're collectively gorgeous, charming, rich, and- allegedly- connected to the Yakuza. (But hey, who in this town doesn't have a tie or two to a major crime syndicate? Remind me to introduce you to my uncle.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham's First Ladies of Animal Rights

**Author's Note:**

> me: oh I should do that really important thing I have to do tonight because it's due by 11:30 tomorrow and I have class from 8 to 11:50
> 
> also me: spends like two hours getting the actual article portion of this fic to be exactly 500 words

GOTHAM'S FIRST LADIES OF ANIMAL RIGHTS

 

> [A picture of two women and one teenage girl; the women stand shoulder to shoulder, surveying the room with smirks that suggest some inside joke. One has a glass of champagne dangling effortlessly from her fingertips, the other in the process of setting hers down on the table beside her. They're both dressed in black floor length gowns, one sleeveless with a high neck and the other long-sleeved with a plunging neckline that reveals- among other things- a large tear-drop shaped diamond at the end of a long, fine chain. The teenager is in a simple, knee-length purple dress, laughing as someone (only visible from their hand to their elbow) begins to drag her off-camera.]

 

When the average street-wise Gothamite thinks high society, the first name that comes to mind is always (and understandably) Bruce Wayne, and the next four names are probably those of his kids. Those of us here at _Socialite Central_ , would like to shine a light on a smaller, but no less fascinating, family unit. Meet the Hasigawa-Kyle's: Eiko, Selina, and their adopted daughter Stephanie (right to left in the picture above). They're collectively gorgeous, charming, rich, and- allegedly- connected to the Yakuza.

(But hey, who in this town _doesn't_ have a tie or two to a major crime syndicate? Remind me to introduce you to my uncle.)

Most interestingly of all, Selina and Eiko have devoted their adult lives to a crusade against animal cruelty and poaching—ever wondered why Gotham has the best animal shelters and humane societies in the Northeast? Amongst fundraising and outreach for various global charities, these ladies donate a thousand dollars a month to _each shelter_ in Gotham, with a couple stipulations about the use of the funds.

(Dogs? Not haute couture, apparently; at least sixty percent of their donation is required to go towards cat food/litter/vet visits/etc, with an additional fifteen percent to the permanent employees.)

I sat down to lunch with Stephanie- the most accessible of the trio, assuming you're willing to work around her utterly daunting (to this English major) pre-med class schedule- and she cited her moms' passion for animal rights as tracing back to Selina's childhood.

"Her life, um." Stephanie wrinkled her nose in a surprisingly endearing way, tapping her pencil on the notes she'd been studying while waiting for me, and sought for a properly diplomatic explanation. "It wasn't so great, growing up. Her cats were her only real family, and now she does what she can to give back. She hates to see any animal suffering, but especially—cats are just her thing. And Eiko's got her own passion for the cause, these days, but at first she was just too besotted to argue with Selina."

(Speaking of besottment, Selina and Eiko traded last names when they got married. _Adorable_.)

Naturally, the family's feline fascination doesn't begin and end with their charitable works; their personal pets clock in at a perfectly-reasonable-thank-you seventeen adult cats and (as of last Wednesday) they were playing phone tag with a breeder in pursuit of their eighteenth.

"Most of them are from the shelter, though," Stephanie hastened to add. "We do what we can to take the un-adoptable cats and either keep them, if their personalities mesh with our current cats, or find someone else who can. It's easier for us to pitch one cat to friends and acquaintances than it is for the shelter to convince a family who really just came in looking for a kitten, thanks." Then she smiled a little sheepishly. "The last one we took in turned out to be pregnant, though. Any chance _you're_ in the market for a kitten?"

Guys, I'd like you to meet Mittens.

 

> [A picture of a grey-and-white kitten on top of a very fuzzy, very plump green pillow. There's a poster-board sign behind it, reading "You can find your nearest local humane society at www.humanesociety.org/animal_community/resources/tips/find_local_animal_shelter.html! Feel free to follow in the footsteps of the Hasigawa-Kyle family and donate your time, money, or energy to a truly worthy cause."]


End file.
